


Больше, чем инстинкт

by Anonymous



Series: Старкер [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, First Time, M/M, Omega Peter Parker, Omega Verse, Porn with Feelings, Resolved Sexual Tension, Shower Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 08:43:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12272913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: У Питера из-за укуса паука отложилась течка. Обычно она случается с 14 до 18 лет. Питеру уже 18, а течки все нет.





	Больше, чем инстинкт

― Грызешь гранит науки?

Голос Тони раздался внезапно, из-за спины, и Питер резко обернулся, будто был пойман за чем-то неприличным, а не готовился к семинару по химии. Он переехал на Базу Мстителей уже как пару месяцев, но до сих пор не мог привыкнуть, что в таком просторном комплексе постоянно живут только он и Вижн. Остальные Мстители и бывшие агенты ЩИТ посещали Базу скорее как работу, чем место, которое можно было назвать домом. Чаще них появлялся только Тони, и он всегда делал это если не эффектно, то неожиданно, как сейчас.

Конспекты, листы бумаги и ручки чуть не полетели на пол. В привычку Питера быстро вошло заниматься не в своей комнате, а в общем зале, раскладывая тетради, цветные маркеры и книги на журнальном столике. Так можно было пересечься хоть с одной живой душой и перекинуться с ней парой слов. И, Питер долго не хотел признаваться даже себе, вероятность увидеть Тони в общем зале была больше, чем если бы он торчал с учебниками в своей комнате.

Питер честно ни на что не надеялся. Куда ему, дефектному омеге, у которого к восемнадцати годам так и не случилась течка, мечтать о самом завидном альфе уж если не во всем мире, то в США точно. Питер просто хотел побыть рядом с ним, послушать голос Тони, полюбоваться им в дорогих брендовых костюмах или же, как сейчас, спортивных штанах и майке. Так Тони обычно одевался на тренировку с Хэппи ― они боксировали на ринге в спортзале. 

Интересно. Хэппи на Базе не было, а Питер еще ни разу не видел, чтобы Тони тренировался здесь без него. Может быть, в Башне или на своей вилле Тони и занимался, ― он был в хорошей форме ― но на Базе Питер еще не встречал его в спортзале.

― Готовлюсь к семинару. Еще кто-то пустил слух, что будет тест. Лучше подстраховаться, ― Питер постучал желтым маркером по исписанной странице.

― Семинар завтра?

― Нет, через день.

― Отлично, тогда пошли, поспарингуем. Твоя учеба никуда не денется.

Питер еле удержался, чтобы не фыркнуть. И это говорит тот, кто утверждал, что не примет в команду неуча. Тони хотел отправить его с рекомендацией в МИТ, но тут уже уперся Питер ― это далеко, я не уеду из города! ― и они сторговались на Нью-Йоркском университете. Поступить в него оказалось не сложно, особенно если за вас замолвил слово сам Тони Старк. Питер был рад, что остался в родном городе, но еще больше радовала возможность чаще видеться с Тони.

Хоть Питер был неправильным омегой, у него каждый раз что-то сжималось внутри, стоило Тони посмотреть на него. А если Тони подходил близко ― слишком близко, по мнению Питера, ― и хлопал по плечу или спине, то у Питера перехватывало дыхание и слабели колени. Последний раз, когда это случилось, ― Тони тогда часто оставался на Базе, дневал и ночевал на ней, ― к нехватке кислорода и желейным ногам прибавилась проблема с обонянием.

Обычно Питер не чувствовал других омег или альф, поэтому когда он учуял Тони, его чуть не бросило в дрожь. Его запах, слабый, но ощутимый, был похож на аромат горького шоколада, из-за него во рту тут же собралась слюна, словно Питер был голоден. Он и был голоден ― до Тони, до его прикосновений и взглядов, до насмешливых улыбок и редких веселых искр в глазах. Тони было слишком много, он словно заполнил собой весь мир Питера. Куда бы он ни пошел, натыкался на самого Тони или его гаджеты, или одежду, которую он словно специально раскидывал в общем зале. Тони окружал Питера вещами, а потом, в один момент, окружил еще запахом. 

Еще ничей запах Питер не чувствовал так отчетливо, и он испугался. Испугался ― себя и Тони. Питер хорошо запомнил его лицо ― тот принюхивался, как хищник, смотрел цепко, словно ждал чего-то. Но, видимо, не дождавшись, Тони отступил. Разочарованно выдохнул, поник плечами, а потом стал так смотреть, словно Питер больше не существовал для него. Это задевало так же сильно, как отнятый два года назад костюм. Без него Питер все равно герой. Без течки он все равно тот, кто хотел бы быть с Тони. Но если с костюмом вопрос давно решен, то со вторым ничего уже не поделаешь.

― Ну и? Пошли, Питер?

Питер сглотнул. Ему показалось, или голос Тони и правда слишком сексуально завибрировал на его имени. Так зовут не в спортивный зал, а в спальню, не спарринговать, а заниматься… Питер сглотнул еще раз из-за яркой картинки, пронесшейся в голове, и потер взмокшие ладони о джинсы, надеясь, что Тони не заметит этого копошения под столом. Питер был почти готов согласиться, потому что чертовски соскучился по Тони ― тот не появлялся на Базе больше недели и никак не связывался с ним. Конечно, Тони и не обязан отчитываться перед Питером, поэтому каждое его сообщение или редкий звонок дарили настоящее тепло в груди.

― Мы ведь никогда не тренировались вместе, ― заметил Питер. Категорично отказаться точно не в его силах, но потянуть время или заставить Тони поменять решение своей неуверенностью ― вполне. Хотя с чего он взял, что Тони откажется от спарринга? Если он что-то задумал, он обязательно это сделает. Тони самый упрямый человек на Земле, с которым Питеру довелось иметь дело.

― Никогда не поздно начать.

Тони закинул полотенце на шею, поправил, чтобы концы свисали симметрично. На его серой майке виднелись пятна пота, значит, Тони уже размялся. Наверняка, если подойти к нему сейчас, можно почувствовать жар, исходящий от тела, и запах, усиленный физической нагрузкой. Питер незаметно ущипнул себя. Ему дико хотелось подойти к Тони, вжаться в него всем телом, пройтись губами по шее, зарыться носом во влажные волосы и вдохнуть. Снова почувствовать его запах, как когда-то, но теперь ― насладиться им, посмаковать вдоволь.

Питер так замечтался, что, кажется, учуял его наяву. Он тряхнул головой, словно поправил выбившуюся из прически прядь волос. Тони внимательно следил, и Питеру стало не по себе. Что вообще происходит? Ведь что-то определённо происходило! Это подсказывало не паучье чутье, а что-то другое, чего Питер раньше никогда не ощущал.

― Вообще-то, я сильнее тебя. И Хэппи. Вас вместе взятых, ― Питер постарался нагло ухмыльнуться, за бравадой скрывая раздрай, творящийся у него внутри. Вроде бы напускная дерзость помогала, но неразбериха в мыслях и чувствах никуда не делась. Как всего лишь неделя отсутствия Тони могла так повлиять на него? Или это происходило потому, что Тони смотрел на него так ― хищно и голодно, потому, что Тони ждал его ответа, напряженно следя за каждым его движением. Или это началось намного раньше, просто Питер заметил это только сейчас. Заметил, но все еще не осознал, что это.

― Поэтому ты достойный противник.

Тони похвалил, но слух ласкает не смысл сказанного, а бархатистый голос. В его интонации нет ничего особенного, так же можно и факт констатировать ― сегодня пасмурно, утром был дождь. Тони всегда скуп на похвалу, оттого она настолько ценна. Питера немного отпустило, даже ладони не нужно больше вытирать украдкой.

― Спасибо, конечно, но если честно? С чего вдруг?

В Тони удивительным образом сочетались рациональный планировщик и импульсивный сумасброд. Он до мелочей продумывал каждую деталь своих костюмов, но при этом мог устроить пьяную вечеринку в одном из них. Это было давно (Тони бы уточнил «и не правда!»), но Питер знал эту историю ― Роуди на забавные (а не редко и стыдные) рассказы с Тони не скупился. Пересказывал с огромным удовольствием, чуть ли не по ролям. Питер собирал все эти кусочки жизни Тони в копилку памяти. Хотя бы они останутся с ним навсегда.

Питеру хотелось бы узнать, что думал Тони на самом деле. Его предложение ― сиюминутный каприз или обдуманное решение? Питер не знал, что это для него изменит, но если Тони позвал его не просто так… То зачем тогда?

Тони скривился, потер шею, отводя взгляд. Вопрос ему явно не понравился, но он ответил, смешно поджав губы.

― Недавно Хэппи отправил меня в нокаут. Похоже, я не в лучшей форме.

Серьезно? Тони ― и в плохой форме? Да он издевается! Точно что-то задумал! Питер бы расхохотался, но его остановил серьезный взгляд Тони. Тот ждал ответ, нетерпеливо притоптывая ногой и теребя полотенце на шее. Его ноздри трепетали, будто он был чем-то взволнован. Его волнение передавалось и Питеру, но найти причину для отказа тот не мог. Да и не хотел.

― Ладно, помогу тебе отомстить Хэппи, пойдем.

Сказать было намного легче, чем сделать.

Питер переоделся в спортивную одежду, дико нервничая, будто собрался не спарринговать с Тони, а пойти с ним на свидание. Это было глупо, но он ничего не мог с собой поделать ― сердце трепыхалось в груди, как выброшенная на лед рыба. Он глянул на себя в зеркало и заметил странный румянец на щеках, напоминающий тот, что обычно бывает при температуре, хотя Питер уже давно не болел.

Питер умылся холодной водой перед тем, как спуститься в зал. Не то чтобы это сильно помогло, но нервозность немного отпустила. Поздно кричать «не хочу прыгать с парашютом», когда надо уже дергать за кольцо. Тони ждал, растягивая мышцы: закидывал поочередно руки за голову, притягивал колени к груди, вращал плечами. Питер засмотрелся, как у него перекатывались мышцы под кожей. Кто говорил, что можно смотреть бесконечно на воду? Эти люди врут. Бесконечно можно смотреть на Тони, на его сильные руки, рельефную спину, шикарную задницу.

Питер зажмурился до огней в глазах. Думать сейчас о Тони в таком ключе точно не стоило, иначе спарринг накроется. Вместе с Питером. Его, кажется, уже накрыла волна, и теперь Питер вспоминал, как дышать.

― Эй, тебе плохо?

Тони подошел к нему, настороженно разглядывая лицо.

Не совсем, подумал Питер, мне так хорошо, что почти плохо, но вслух сказал:

― Нет, все отлично. Думаю, как бы тебя не покалечить.

Тони ухмыльнулся.

― Это мы еще посмотрим. Уложу тебя на лопатки, глазом моргнуть не успеешь.

Питер старался не моргать, потому что если он закроет глаза, перед ними тут же встанет картинка, как Тони укладывает его на лопатки. А потом еще одна, как Тони стягивает с него всю одежду, а затем ― целый комикс про тесное физическое взаимодействие, но уже совсем другого рода. Питер встряхнулся. Кажется, у него подскочила температура, потому что в огромном зале вдруг стало слишком жарко и душно.

― Ладно, правила простые: не бить в глаза, горло, пах, колени. Выигрывает тот, кто уложит противника. Или пока кто-нибудь, ― Тони снова ухмыльнулся, ― не попросит о пощаде.

Если честно, Питер уже готов упасть на маты лапками вверх и молить о пощаде. Совершенно неспортивно и трусливо. Тони бы не оценил это даже как шутку. Питер вдохнул раз, другой, успокаиваясь. Ладно, он пришел сюда, чтобы потренироваться с Тони, и он сделает это. Приложит все усилия, чтобы ненужные чувства и симпатии не помешали им. Конечно, Питер не собирался драться в полную силу, но и поддаваться не собирался. Иначе в чем смысл тренировки? Он уже давно научился контролировать возможности своего тела, и это могло позволить ему спарринговать с Тони серьезно, но не переходить границы.

Питер попрыгал на боксерский манер, размял руки, шею и плечи, как это делал Тони. Тот наблюдал за ним, словно они были не партнерами по спаррингу, а настоящими противниками: не сводил с Питера глаз и чуть пружинил при ходьбе, будто готов был кинуться на него в любую секунду. По позвоночнику и рукам пробежала дрожь, приподнимая волоски, — Питер чувствовал что-то, но еще не знал, что. И он не знал, боится этого или предвкушает.

― Я готов.

― Отлично. Начинаем.

Тони встал в стойку, и Питер повторил за ним. Какое-то время они только внимательно смотрели друг на друга, просчитывая первый шаг. Тони выглядел сосредоточенным и, хоть паучье чутье молчало, очень опасным. У Питера подгибались колени от одного его взгляда, и, кажется, даже на таком расстоянии, он чувствовал запах его пота. В носу засвербело, в горле встал ком, тело обдало жаркой волной. И в этот момент, когда Питера отвлекли все эти ощущения, Тони сделал выпад ― быстрый и точный. Плечо обожгло от удара или от соприкосновения кожи к кожи, Питер не знал, но второй удар не пропустил ― поставил блок и ушел в сторону. Тони последовал за ним, нанося серии новых ударов, от которых Питер успевал отбиваться и ускользать. Вообще-то, он не собирался отступать, но тело его предавало. Постепенно, но ощутимо.

Жар, что обжег его с ног до головы, теперь поселился в руках и ногах, делая их свинцовыми, неповоротливыми. Питер успевал лишь отбиваться и отводить удары, не помогали даже его способности. И в довершении, его просто убивал взгляд Тони ― он был тяжелее его свинцовых рук и ног; если бы Питер лежал на полу, он бы пригвоздил его к матам, прибил бы его к ним намертво.

Питер чуть не запнулся о собственную ногу, и Тони резко сделал пару шагов назад, опустил руки вдоль тела. Его ноздри трепетали, грудь ходила ходуном ― он выкладывался серьезно. Питеру бы стало стыдно за свои слабые попытки поддерживать видимость боя, но он чувствовал себя слишком странно.

― Ты поддаешься?

Питер покачал головой. Не он, его тело, и, кажется, разум тоже, потому что в голове сейчас были не мозги, а варенные мюсли. Питер понятия не имел, какими будут мюсли, если их сварить, но был уверен ― это та еще гадость.

― С тобой все нормально? ― Тони посмотрел обеспокоенно, принюхиваясь. Он легко дернулся вперед, будто хотел подойти к Питеру, но остановил себя в начале движения. Питер демонстративно хрустнул пальцами, мол, все со мной хорошо.

― Да, все о`кей.

Взгляд Тони стал недоверчивым, и Питер усмехнулся для убедительности. Он и сам не знал, зачем притворяется. Хотел в очередной раз показать Тони, что не слабак? Хотел продлить их спарринг, потому что только во время него Питер мог быть так близко к Тони? Хотел, чтобы Тони смотрел на него, уделял внимания больше, чем кому-либо еще? Наверно, все это вместе.

― Ну, давай, что встал? Или запыхался?

Тони не просто ухмыльнулся — почти оскалился, и бросился на Питера. Его удары стали быстрее и сильнее, но теперь Питер отвечал на них. Это было сложно ― они кружили слишком близко, то и дело задевая друг друга плечами и бедрами. Спарринг переставал быть таковым и теперь больше походил на странный танец. Питер видел глаза Тони: хищные, голодные, с расширенными зрачками, — он впивался в лицо Питера взглядом, словно нанося удары наобум. Тони еще никогда не смотрел на него так. Даже тот случай, когда Питер учуял запах шоколада, был ничем перед этим его взглядом. Удары Тони становились все слабее, его руки больше скользили по телу Питера, принося мимолетное удовольствие, а не боль. Питер терялся в ощущениях, терял себя, и единственной константой, которая сейчас существовала для него, был Тони.

Свинец исчез из конечностей, но, похоже, поднялся выше и отравил разум ― Питер плохо соображал, отбиваясь на рефлексах, в глазах размывалось, будто он надел очки с диоптриями. Но самое ужасное и, одновременно, потрясающее — Питер учуял Тони. Его настоящий запах ― терпкий, как дорогой коньяк, тяжелый, словно отдающий железом, и обволакивающий с ног до головы. Что-то внутри Питера изменялось, и он, будто в замедленной съемке, видел, как по виску Тони стекала капля пота. Ему дико, просто нестерпимо хотелось слизнуть ее и прижаться к мокрому виску Тони губами.

Желание охватило Питера целиком, он неловко подался навстречу Тони, и тот, воспользовавшись этим, сделал подсечку и повалил Питера на маты. Воздух вышибло из легких, и, кажется, рухнул не только Питер, но и весь мир. В глазах помутнело, все тело разом ослабло, Питер чувствовал себя медузой на песке, которую мучают любопытные дети. Только вместо детей над ним нависал Тони. Питер задевал коленями его бедра, чувствовал его тяжелое дыхание, которое, казалось, оседало на коже липкой пленкой. Когда в глазах прояснилось, Питер сильнее вжался в мат затылком, потому что лицо Тони его пугало: безумные, голодные глаза, приоткрытые губы, сквозь которые Питер видел поглаживающий зубы кончик языка, словно Тони хотел вцепится в его шею клыками. Но вместо этого Тони вжался пахом между его разведенных ног, и Питера обдала новая жаркая волна, только теперь она была приправлена возбуждением и паникой.

Питеру было страшно, потому что он не понимал, что с ним происходит, страшно, потому что он никогда не видел Тони таким. Таким пугающим, сильным и возбужденно-голодным.   
Он склонился над Питером, между их лицами осталось не больше нескольких сантиметров. В нос ударил запах, и Питер сразу узнал его, будто он всегда хранился в его памяти, как забытое воспоминание, убранное на дальнюю полку. Так пах возбужденный альфа. У Питера затряслись поджилки, потому что это был не просто какой-то альфа, а Тони, возбужденный из-за него Тони. Питер давно фантазировал о таком, он мечтал, что Тони окажется его истинной парой, но он совершенно не был готов к тому, что происходило сейчас, он просто не мог в это поверить.

― Тони, ― прохрипел Питер, потому что голос перестал принадлежать ему. Сейчас это был голос какого-то другого Питера, испуганный и отчаянный. ― Тони! ― со второго раза вышло лучше, и, к счастью, во взгляде Тони промелькнула искра осмысленности. Он слышал Питера, но понимал ли?

Тони приподнялся, стоя над ним на вытянутых руках, его пах больше не вжимался в Питера, и тот мысленно выдохнул ― Тони даже в таком состоянии был в себе. А может и нет, потому что отпускать Питера он не собирался, стоял все так же — руки около плеч — и прожигал взглядом. Питеру ничего не оставалось, как выползти из-под него. Оттолкнуть Тони он даже не думал, хотя мог это сделать. Что-то не давало Питеру серьезно сопротивляться ему, да и если честно, серьезно сопротивляться он не хотел. Выдохнув, Питер развернулся под Тони, чтобы выползти, но тот вдруг вдавил его в пол снова. Одной рукой Тони уперся в поясницу Питера, прижимая его к матам, не позволяя ускользнуть. Дыхание Тони прошлось по затылку, и Питер еле сдержался, чтобы не заскулить.

Это было слишком.

― Тони! От-отпусти! Прекрати!

Если до этого Питеру было страшно, то теперь он был просто в ужасе ― от действий Тони, от собственной реакции. Он обливался потом от невыносимой духоты, дыхания не хватало, как будто кто-то вырвал ему половину легких, и у него стоял. Тони наверняка чувствовал его запах, поэтому не отпускал.

Но Тони отпустил его. Медленно встал, пошатываясь, словно отходил от наркоза, отошел на пару шагов, но не сводил глаз. Питер с трудом сел, глянул на Тони ― тот выглядел устрашающе даже со стояком, оттягивающим спортивные штаны. Тоже самое творилось и в штанах Питера. Он медленно пополз спиной к выходу, и когда удостоверился, что Тони остался на месте, даже не шелохнулся, подобрался и сбежал в душ. Ему срочно нужен был холодный душ ― привести мысли в порядок, остыть, избавиться от стояка, черт возьми!

Питер трясущимися руками стянул с себя одежду и встал под душ, на максимум выкрутив холодную воду, и не выключал ее, пока не затрясся от холода. Стало немного легче ― тело остыло, мысли больше не метались, как мотыльки вокруг фонаря, в голове вообще стало пусто. Питер уперся руками в кафельную стену, глубоко дыша. Похоже, он упустил шанс, о котором мечтал чуть ли не с самой первой встречи с Тони. Нет, конечно, Питер мечтал не о том, чтобы потрахаться, а о том, чтобы быть вместе. Но получается, что он только что отказал Тони, сбежав и не сказав ему ни слова. Виной всему были страх перед тем, что творилось с ним и его телом, и чувство, что все было как-то не так, не правильно.

Питер потряс головой, разбрызгивая капли, и в следующую секунду замер ― почувствовал присутствие Тони. Он стоял в паре метров, Питеру не нужно было видеть. В душевых не было дверей, запах Тони распространился по всему помещению, заполняя собой и легкие Питера. Дышать стало тяжело, Питер будто тонул, захлебывался этим запахом. 

― Ты так сильно пахнешь, что ни закрытые двери, ни вода не могут заглушить твой запах. ― Тони подходил к нему все ближе с каждым словом и, наконец, остановился за его спиной. ― Это твоя первая течка, Питер? 

Питер чуть не подпрыгнул, когда Тони легко провел пальцами по внутренней стороне бедра, прошелся ими между ягодицами, повел выше, по позвоночнику, и положил руку на его шею, словно собирался вжать Питера в стену. Рука Тони на шее ощущалась обручем, сдавившим горло. Стоп, первая ― что? Тони сказал, что у него течка?! Не может быть!

Питер кое-как оторвал руку от кафеля и провел по своему бедру пальцами. На них осталась смазка. Это правда была течка, которую он уже не ждал! Питер сжал пальцы в кулак, растирая по ладони собственную смазку. Это произошло, это, черт возьми, случилось из-за Тони! Если раньше Питеру казалось, что его самый счастливый день был тот, когда он вступил в ряды Мстителей, то теперь он точно знал, что ошибался. Вот он его счастливейший день в жизни ― они с Тони пара. 

― Тони… ― позвал Питер, глянул на него через плечо и отвернулся. Он дразнил совершенно осознанно: теперь он не боялся, теперь ― все было правильно.

Рука исчезла с шеи, Питер услышал шорох падающей на пол одежды, а через мгновение Тони оказался за его спиной. Провел носом по шее, очерчивая позвонки, зарылся в ложбинку на затылке, вдохнул глубоко, словно хотел надышаться Питером, навсегда оставить его запах в себе. Питер тоже вдохнул полной грудью ― запах Тони окутывал, но совсем не давил, как в зале, ― сейчас Питер не сопротивлялся себе и Тони. По его телу прошла дрожь, но совсем не от страха ― от предвкушения.

― Ты ведь не скажешь мне «нет», ледышка?

У Питера язык не повернулся бы сказать такое. Близость Тони ― именно то, в чем он нуждался больше всего. Он и не заметил, что замерз под холодной водой. Питер хотел согреться, хотел, чтобы его согрел Тони, потому что от него исходил невыносимый жар еще во время спарринга. А сейчас он казался раскаленным углем. Питер прогнулся в спине, притираясь к паху Тони ― у того стоял. Крепкий, горячий член задел его бедра и ягодицы, и Питер закусил губу.

Черт, боже! 

Тони с тихим не то рыком, не то урчанием вжал его в стену, взял руки в свои и завел их над головой, подними он их чуть выше, Питеру бы пришлось встать на носочки. Он прижался горящей щекой к кафелю, искоса смотря на Тони, и чуть не застонал. Это был восхитительный контраст ― холодная твердая стена и горячий живой Тони, его хотелось обнять, оплести руками и ногами, но он удерживал Питера на месте одним своим взглядом. Теперь он смотрел не с хищным голодом, а с жадностью обладания, но не телом, а всем, что Питер мог ему предложить. Тело, душу, преданность, нежность, любовь ― он был готов отдавать их без остатка. Питер не мог объяснить, почему видел все это во взгляде Тони, он просто чувствовал, что так оно и есть. Это их правда на двоих, в которой, Питеру подсказывало что-то внутри, оба были уверены.

Тони так крепко держал его, что Питер был уверен ― опора из Тони намного надежнее, чем из стены, потому что Тони будто окружал его со всех сторон, проник не только в мысли, но даже в кровь. Питер откинул голову на его плечо, притерся задом еще плотнее, хотя казалось, что между ними не осталось места и для воздуха. На этот раз Тони прикоснулся к его шее губами, провел по скату плеч и укусил ― сначала легко, будто на пробу, а потом сомкнул зубы сильнее, оставляя красную метку. У Питера поджался живот, по позвоночнику словно пустили электричество, а между ягодиц стало так мокро, что он переступил с ноги на ногу ― это было странно, необычно, ново, но совершенно точно восхитительно. Питер хотел еще, хотел быстрее получить член Тони.

― Еще, ― прошептал он, зажмуриваясь и утыкаясь лбом в кафель, ― еще, пожалуйста, еще, Тоооони...

― Черт, малыш, ― голос Тони вибрировал, вызывая мурашки на затылке, которые ссыпались вниз, по спине и до самых колен, но и они тряслись и подгибались ― если бы не Тони, Питер бы точно растекся по полу душевой бесформенной массой. Если в зале Питеру казалось, что ему не принадлежал голос, то теперь его не слушалось все тело ― Тони мог бы вылепить из него что угодно, и кажется, он это прекрасно понимал ― отпустил руки Питера, провел ладонями по бокам, щекоча ребра, вжался в задницу Питера еще сильнее, наверняка пачкаясь в его смазке. Боже, еще немного и между его ног будет хлюпать, а на полу натечет целая лужа. Питер бы сгорел от стыда, если бы ему не было плевать. Тони хотел его. Единственная мысль, которая крутилась в его голове, и та скоро полностью растворится в этом безумии.

― Пожалуйста, Тони, я хочу! Тони-Тони-Тони... Ммм...

― Питер, чтоб тебя...

Тони сжал его скользкие от смазки бедра, вдавил в них ногти, укусил за лопатку, оттягивая кожу, словно хотел привести Питера в чувства болью, но тот только застонал, всхлипнул и вцепился в руки Тони. Только не отпускай, пожалуйста, не отпускай, стань со мной одним целым, будь моим ― вот что хотел сказать ему Питер, но получались лишь стоны и тихое «пожалуйста, еще». Ему казалось, что он правда сошел с ума ― это было слишком, а ведь Тони еще в него не вошел. Господи-боже, Питер же умрет на месте, как только Тони окажется внутри!

Тони сжал одной рукой его член, вторую завел за спину, и Питер облегченно выдохнул ― наконец-то! Между ягодиц пульсировало, смазка, кажется, уже дотекла до колен. Тони повел пальцами между ягодиц, но теперь настойчивее, пробираясь ими к зудящей дырке. Боги, если так будет каждую течку, Питер просто не будет выпускать Тони из постели несколько суток, пока эта горячка не пройдет. Пальцы Тони легко вошли внутрь, когда Питер сам подался им навстречу и чуть не заорал. Он сам не ожидал, что будет так легко и сладко ― принимать в себя и желать большего. Тони двинул рукой увереннее, растягивая его уже тремя пальцами, а Питеру было все равно мало.

― Тони еще, ну же. Тоооннни…

Питер не понимал, почему Тони медлит. Сам он уже был готов опрокинуть его и оседлать, самостоятельно насадиться на член, наблюдая, как удивление на лице Тони сменяется наслаждением. Питер представил, как двигается на Тони, гладит его грудь и напряженный живот, останавливается, чтобы наклониться и поцеловать его… Но фантазия прервалась, стоило Тони сказать:

― Раз ты так просишь, малыш.

Он прикусил его ухо и толкнулся бедрами. И вот тогда Питер закричал, застонал в голос, сам насаживаясь до конца. Тони вдавил его в себя, заполняя полностью. Они замерли на несколько секунд, а потом Тони, удерживая Питера за талию, начал толкаться в него быстро и сильно. Ноги разъезжались, скользили по мокрому полу ― Питер стоял только благодаря Тони и стене, за которую хватался. 

И этого Питер так боялся? Он был последним идиотом! Теперь он точно не сможет жить без Тони и близости с ним, без его ласковых рук, горячего дыхания, жадных губ и голодного взгляда. Поэтому Питер возмущенно уставился на Тони через плечо, когда тот вышел. В чем дело? Мы только начали! Но Питера развернули спиной к стене, и возмущение разом испарилось, потому что Тони поцеловал его. От сумасшедшего желания Питер и забыл, что обычно люди целуются. Теперь он отвечал Тони, притягивал его за шею, посасывая язык и прикусывая губы. Это было обалденно. И стало еще лучше, когда Тони подхватил его под бедра, ― головка члена мазнула по ложбинке, и Питер задержал дыхание. Член был в нем совсем недавно, но он все равно чувствовал себя, словно был в парке развлечений на аттракционе и готовился к спуску с самой высокой горки.

Тони опустил его на член резко, до самого конца, и Питер, цепляясь за его плечи, кажется, царапая их, застонал в голос ― завтра он точно пропадет. Тони не отрывался от его губ и не останавливался ни на секунду, подкидывая Питера, толкаясь в него короткими движениями, почти не выходя. Спина терлась о кафель, точно останутся ссадины, но Питер не обращал на это внимание. Какие к черту ссадины, когда Тони целует его так жарко, но нежно, перемежая поцелуи горячечным шепотом. 

― Черт, малыш, как давно я хотел тебя, ― Тони выцеловывал шею, оставляя на ней отметины, сжимал пальцами ягодицы, растягивая дырку сильнее. ― Мне было плевать, что ты не омега, но… ― Тони прервался, вылизывая его ухо, и этот мокрый, восхитительно пошлый звук посылал мурашки по всему телу, заставлял Питера стонать громче, ― ты омега, и ты мой, Питер. Только мой.

― Боже, Тони, да-да, ахх!...

Тони двигался все резче, вжимая Питера в стену и шепча, какой он замечательный, что Питер его, какой он хороший и нужный ему, Тони. Это было похоже на клятву в любви и верности, но Питер не мог выдавить из себя и слова ― из горла вырывались только стоны и всхлипы. Но он так хотел, чтобы Тони понял ― Питер чувствует то же самое: Тони нужен ему, он самый лучший, он тот, кого Питер ждал всю жизнь. Когда нет слов, остается только вжиматься сильнее, стискивать чужую талию ногами, целовать до красных губ и фиолетовых кругов на шее.

Когда Тони опустил руку на член Питера и в поцелуй позвал его по имени, Питер кончил, забрызгивая спермой живот и грудь Тони. Питер повис в его руках, как неработающий воздушный танцор ― он не чувствовал своего тела, казалось, он отделился от него и стал призраком. На земле его удерживал лишь Тони, который кончил, спустя пару толчков, загнав член до основания. Внутри было тепло, тело одновременно казалось легким и неподъемным. Тони осторожно поставил Питера на пол, обнял за талию, притягивая к себе, и провел ладонями по спине ― от поясницы до шеи и обратно, разминая. Питер в ответ поглаживал плечи Тони, любуясь отметинами, которые оставил на его коже. Их было так много. Питеру даже не верилось, что все это сделал он.

― Теперь ты обязан, ― голос хрипел, но это было приятно, ведь Питер знал, почему сорвал его, а главное ― из-за кого, ― взять меня в Мстители на полную ставку.

― Не слишком ли ты раскатал губу после одного раза, малыш?

Тони положил руки на задницу Питера, раздвинул ягодицы, подбираясь к растянутой дырке. Из нее теперь текла не только смазка, но и его сперма. Он провел по дырке пальцами, и сунул один в рот, хитро щурясь. Питер сглотнул. Он и не думал, что после такого изматывающего секса (и спарринга перед ним) ему так быстро захочется снова. Боже, это было так грязно, но Питеру нравилось. Ему нравилось, что это нравится и Тони ― его глаза снова блестели желанием, но уже не безумно. Питер заводился, он был готов повторить все от начала до конца, а потом еще раз и еще, пока совсем не кончатся силы.

Питер приподнялся на цыпочки, чтобы его губы были точно напротив губ Тони, и поцеловал его: медленно, пробуя их общий вкус, смакуя и наслаждаясь. Он начал тихо постанывать, потому что чем дольше они целовались, тем сильнее пальцы Тони вжимались в его ягодицы. Внутри Питера снова разрасталось желание, ширилось огненным кольцом, перехватывающим дыхание.

Они оторвались друг от друга, и Тони, отдышавшись, ― похоже, с ним происходило то же самое, что и с Питером ― сказал:

― Не выпущу из кровати еще дня три.

― Эй, это была моя фраза!


End file.
